For example, PTL 1 describes a management system which manages mounting lines each configured by combining a component mounter and peripheral equipment. The management system integrally manages a plurality of line management computers which respectively manage a plurality of mounting lines with a single centralized management computer. The centralized management computer is provided with a line configuration file which stores specific data of a component mounter configuring each mounting line and peripheral equipment, and a mounting data file which stores mounting data related to a component mounting pattern. The centralized management computer performs analysis referring to specific data of the line configuration file such that the work time of each component mounter is made equal, divides mounting data of the mounting data file, allocates mounting data to each component mounter, and transfers mounting data to each line management computer. Each line management computer operates the component mounter of the mounting line based on the transferred mounting data.